The Role You Were Born to Play
by HoneyBooBoo93
Summary: Even after the birth of their son over a year ago, Blaine hasn't felt much like a dad compared to Kurt. But after Micah becomes seriously ill when Kurt is out of town, Blaine's entire perspective on fatherhood is changed. Oneshot. Complete.


July in New York City was always a beautiful time. The temperatures were always nice- never too high but always warm enough. Tourists were everywhere, and it was always entertaining watching them try to navigate the city. Blaine and Kurt were happy as could be, with their fifteen-month old son already walking, both of their careers were working out wonderfully, and their marriage seemed perfect. Of course, they both had their days, but for the most part there was nothing to complain about. And that was just the way Blaine liked it.

The only thing he _didn't_ like was the travelling. Kurt was the New York City branch manager for , which meant attending meetings and fashion shows all over the country. It was usually only one or two short trips a month, usually just to Boston or DC, but with having to take care of the baby all on his own, it felt like much more than that to Blaine.

They were in the airport that morning, the morning that it all started. Kurt was on his way to Chicago for five days. Blaine honestly didn't know what he was going to be doing there, but Kurt made it sound like it was very important.

"Five days is a lot," Blaine pointed out when Kurt first brought it up about a month earlier. They were on the couch, trying to unwind after putting Micah to bed. "Are you sure it _has_ to be you? Could Oscar or Oliver or whatever that guy's name is not go?"

"Owen. His name is Owen," Kurt said impatiently, rubbing at his temples. "He's only assistant manager. They need the _branch_ managers at this conference. It's discussing next year's budget and scheduling, so I have to be there. Look, I know it's a long time, especially with the baby. What if my dad flew out to help you take care of him? Would that help? I know your work schedule isn't ideal for taking care of him."

Blaine couldn't help but feel awkward at the thought of doing that. He didn't want to make Kurt's dad come all the way out there, but there didn't seem to be very many other options. Doing that would make Blaine look bad, like he couldn't take care of his own child for a week. He didn't like being alone with the baby, but if Kurt's dad came he would just be able to see firsthand how bad Blaine really was with Micah.

"No, don't make him come out here," Blaine told Kurt. "I can take care of him. I have plenty of my vacation days left, so if I have to stay home with him then I will."

Kurt leaned over and put his head on Blaine's shoulder, sighing loudly. Blaine knew how much Kurt hated all the travelling and trips, but it _was_ his dream job.

"We'll be okay," Blaine assured him, wrapping his arm around Kurt's slender frame. He had a hard time believing his own words, but knew he had to prepare for the week without Kurt.

So there they were, in the middle of JFK airport, about to say goodbye to Kurt for the next five days. Blaine's anxiety had slowly been building over the last several hours as they were packing last-minute items and struggling to get to the airport on time. He couldn't be a single dad for a week. He was incapable. Kurt was like the glue of their little family; without him, Blaine was useless in Micah's life.

"I'll call you when I make it there," Kurt promised, holding their son close before he had to give him up to Blaine. "Remember there's diapers in his closet, and feed him his vegetables no matter how hard he tries to get out of it. Don't give him his pacifier unless he's having a meltdown or he can't go to sleep. If you get him back on that habit it won't be pretty, Blaine Anderson."

Blaine laughed nervously to cover up how unequipped he felt. "I live with him, too, you know," he reminded him. "I know what to do. We'll be fine. I'll call you if there's a problem. You need to go now, though."

"Okay, okay," Kurt sighed, shifting Micah in his arms. "Bye, baby. Give Daddy a kiss."

Micah leaned forward to give Kurt a sloppy kiss, and Kurt kissed his forehead before giving him to Blaine and saying goodbye to his husband.

The toddler began to cry as Kurt walked away toward the check-in line, and Blaine didn't know what to do, already feeling overwhelmed. Kurt was able to calm him down in half a second at home. Blaine hated to hear him cry, though. He felt like he was doing everything wrong, but didn't know what it was.

"It's okay," he tried desperately, bouncing him a little. "Daddy will be back."

Once Kurt was out of sight, Blaine figured there was no point in staying. Blaine was already missing Kurt on the subway ride home, even though he had promised to call.

The hard truth was that Blaine knew he wasn't a very good father. From the days when Micah was just a newborn, he had just felt awkward when he tried to hold him or do anything with him. Of course, it all came naturally to Kurt, who seemed to be able to tell exactly what he needed and when.

Blaine supposed it was because Micah wasn't really _his. _Biologically he belonged to Kurt, so he and Blaine shared no blood whatsoever. He knew it was silly, because Micah was _their _son, but in the back of his mind Blaine was always reminded of that one little detail. He just didn't feel like much of a dad.

And he had even told Kurt how he felt before. When Micah was barely six months old, Blaine figured Kurt ought to know what he was thinking. He brought it up one night in bed.

"I don't think he likes me," Blaine blurted out. Kurt was nearly asleep, but woke up to his comment.

"_Who_?" he asked, yawning and resting his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"Micah. He likes you so much more. He always cries when I pick him up," Blaine went on, feeling like an idiot. Kurt draped his arm across his stomach and moved closer.

"He cried that one time because he was sick and you woke him up from a nap," Kurt reminded him. "He loves you, Blaine. Why don't you believe that?"

"You're so much better with him," Blaine confessed. He regretted bringing it up. "Whenever he's crying in the middle of the night, you're always the one to hear him first. That time he pinched his fingers in the pantry door, he only stopped crying when you held him."

"Well, if he wakes up tonight, you're more than welcome to go feed him," Kurt offered. "He's still a baby, but he loves us more than anyone. It's Rachel he doesn't like."

Blaine laughed a little at the truth to Kurt's statement. Micah not only hated his aunt Rachel- he was afraid of her.

"I guess so," Blaine agreed. He felt a little better after confiding in his husband, and was glad Kurt was able to see things differently than he did. Blaine's feelings never really changed, though, even though his son was his entire world.

So there they were, ten months later, and alone for the next hundred-and-twenty hours. Blaine tried to be confident that he would be able to do it, but Micah was walking already and getting into everything, and Blaine didn't want to take any risks at all.

They got home, and Blaine made lunch for the two of them. Micah was still visibly upset that Kurt was gone, and he wound up getting most of his food on his face and in his hair. Blaine kept insisting he needed a haircut, but Kurt couldn't bear to part with his little curls on the back of his neck, so they had left it alone for the time being.

He put the baby down for a nap without any problems, and realized for the first time how lonely the apartment was without Kurt. It was a Sunday, the day they normally spent at the playground or grocery shopping or doing at least something productive. Without his husband, Blaine had nothing to do until Micah woke up except laundry, which he tried to forget about.

Micah woke up just after two, and Blaine was thankful he didn't have to just wait around doing nothing anymore. It was still early in the afternoon, and a good day for the park. Blaine put shoes on him and took him out for a walk, letting him run around and chase the birds until he was all tired out again.

Blaine took him home, and the rest of the evening passed quickly and surprisingly easy. Getting Micah to go to sleep was the hardest part, but eventually he got tired of fussing and dozed off.

Blaine went to bed early himself, knowing he needed to get up for work in the morning. He had to drop the baby off at Finn and Rachel's in the morning, and still be at the hospital be seven. Thursday felt like such a long way away, but Blaine knew then Kurt would be home and things would go back to normal. Just four more days.

After going through one night alone with Micah, Blaine didn't know if it was possible to make it through the rest of the week. The baby had woken him up three times, each time taking nearly an hour to go back to sleep. They were both exhausted and ready for Kurt to be back already.

Blaine dropped Micah off with Finn before making it to the hospital right on time. He drank enough coffee to get him through the day, and it felt like five minutes before his shift was over and he was able to leave.

Blaine changed back into his street clothes, and checked his phone for the first time since that morning: three missed calls from Finn. That was never a good sign. Blaine quickly called him back, balancing the phone between his ear and shoulder as he headed outside and down the block to the subway station.

"Hey," Finn answered hastily. "Where are you? Are you off yet? I think Micah's sick."

Blaine had been focused on getting down to the station so he wouldn't miss his train, but Finn's words caught his attention.

"What kind of sick?" he asked. Blaine could barely manage to take care of the baby on a normal day, but if Micah was sick, he didn't know what he would do.

"I don't know, I think Rachel's overreacting, really," Finn sighed. "He took a super long nap and didn't eat lunch and he's just been crying a lot today. He's pretty warm, though. And he only lets Rachel hold him. He normally hates it when she holds him."

"I'm leaving work right now," Blaine told Finn. He passed the subway station and got a cab instead. "I'll be there soon. Is he okay right now?"

"Yeah, he's watching something on the iPad," Finn said. "I just figured you should know, so I tried to call you at work but I guess you were busy. But I'll see you in a little bit, dude."

Blaine hung up and checked his phone again for anything from Kurt. Nothing. He figured his husband was just having a busy first day in Chicago, so that was the reason he hadn't called. Blaine just hoped he would call or text sometime that night. If Micah really was sick like Finn said, Blaine was going to need Kurt's help.

He made it to Finn and Rachel's after fighting his way through the evening traffic. Rachel answered the door and promptly handed Micah over to him as soon as he walked inside.

"He's been whining _all day_," Rachel said dramatically. "Then slept for forever, and after Finn got off the phone with you he wouldn't stop crying. I don't think he feels good."

"I'll take him home," Blaine told her, smoothing down his son's messy hair. "Thanks for watching him. You know how Kurt feels about daycare."

Rachel rolled her eyes and agreed with him, and then Blaine left before she dragged him into an entire conversation. He walked the last four blocks back home, only to discover Micah had fallen asleep by the time they arrived. Blaine could tell he had a fever, so he laid him down and ate dinner by himself.

It was a little disappointing not hearing from Kurt all day, so Blaine decided to text him first to let him know what was going on. He always tended to panic when the baby came down with the littlest things, even though he didn't get sick very often.

It seemed like the evening would be quiet and slow for Blaine, but the tables quickly turned. Micah woke up crying, which couldn't help but worry Blaine. Even though it was to be expected, especially at his age, Blaine always felt like it was his fault that his son was upset.

"It's okay, shhh," he soothed, even though it did nothing to calm him. Everything Blaine tried seemed to just make it worse.

He managed to get Micah to eat, even though he threw up immediately afterwards. After that, the panic _really_ began to set in.

"Don't cry," he pleaded, cleaning him up and trying to calm him down at the same time. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." His apologies did nothing to quiet Micah, and he only seemed to want to be held. Blaine didn't have a problem with that, if it would make him feel better, but was still frustrated with himself for how much he was struggling to help him.

Kurt thankfully called twenty minutes later, when Micah had begun to quiet down and get comfortable, his head resting on Blaine's chest as he held him on the couch.

"Hello?" Blaine answered. He could tell he sounded exasperated.

"Hey, I got your text," Kurt said. "What's going on?"

"I guess he started acting funny at Finn and Rachel's," Blaine shrugged. "I haven't checked his temperature yet, but he's warm. And I tried to get him to eat, but he threw up and wouldn't stop crying. He wore himself out and now he's just sitting here on my lap."

"Oh…" Kurt trailed off. "Oh, I wish I could be there with him. You need to see how high his fever is, just in case. Let him have his blanket, that should help his feelings. Maybe let him sleep in the bed with you if you're really worried about him. You're the doctor, Blaine. Just give him what he wants, and if he's still sick in the morning then call the pediatrician. I have to go to a company dinner now, it starts in ten minutes. Text me later and let me know how he's doing, though. I love you. I love you both."

"Love you, too," Blaine replied, even though Kurt was already hanging up. He tossed his phone down and tried to follow Kurt's orders, even though he was more worried about making Micah start crying all over again.

He seemed alright for the most part, just tired and limp in Blaine's arms. His fever was over 102, which helped Blaine worry a little less, knowing it wasn't dangerous, even though it still seemed high for a baby of his size.

The night seemed to pass in a blur. Blaine did everything he could to help his son feel better, but nothing worked. He felt helpless, knowing he was able to treat dozens of patients everyday at the hospital, but couldn't take care of his own son. No matter how Kurt had tried to reassure him, Blaine knew he was a terrible parent. There was no way around it.

It was the middle of the night, almost two in the morning. Blaine had successfully gotten Micah to sleep for an hour, but he was now wide awake and inconsolable once again. His fever slowly climbed higher and higher, and Blaine grew more and more concerned. He didn't want to wake Kurt up by calling him, but he didn't think Micah was sick enough to take to the ER. He just didn't know what to do with him for the rest of the night.

Micah threw up once more, when Blaine tried to get him to sit still to check his temperature for what felt like the millionth time. After that he wouldn't stop crying, no matter what Blaine did.

He spent half an hour trying to console him, before giving up out of frustration. There was nothing left that he could do, and with Micah's fever continuing to climb higher, Blaine didn't want to take any chances. He wrapped the baby in his blanket, slid on some mismatched clothes, and took the subway so he didn't have to mess with Micah's car seat in a taxi.

Even for New York City, it felt like hardly anyone was out. It was a Monday night, and they made it to Blaine's hospital quickly, even with all the stops.

He hated having to bring his child in to the emergency room. Especially when he knew everyone there, Blaine knew it made him look bad if his kid was sick enough to need to come in.

"What's going on, Anderson?" the receptionist asked. Melanie was new, and insisted on calling Blaine by his last name. "Didn't know you worked this late."

"I'm not working tonight," Blaine explained. "Micah's sick, and Kurt's out of town. His fever's almost 103, and he hasn't eaten and wouldn't stop crying. I-I think something might be really wrong."

Melanie handed him a clipboard and a pen. "Fill this out. Pediatrics is having a quiet night, so as soon as you're done someone can take a look at him."

Blaine nodded and took a seat, the baby squirming uncomfortably in his lap. Blaine had accidentally dropped Micah's pacifier on the subway, and he wasn't about to stick it back in his mouth like that, so Micah had to resort to sucking his thumb, even though he continued to whine the entire time they sat in the waiting room.

Blaine wrote as quickly as he could, filling out allergy information and insurance numbers. Melanie took the papers back from him, and Blaine pulled out his phone to text Kurt about where they were. Kurt read them almost immediately, and responded within seconds. Blaine tried to reply as quickly as possible, but trying to text and calm a crying toddler was next to impossible.

A nurse called them from the waiting room, and led Blaine up to the pediatrics floor and into an exam room. Blaine didn't know very many people from pediatrics, but he knew this nurse's name was Lindsay, and she was known for being especially good with young kids.

"What's been going on?" she asked, going over the information Blaine had put down, and also trying to get Micah to hold still long enough to check his vital signs.

"He hasn't really stopped crying for several hours," Blaine explained nervously, watching the woman carefully look over his son. "And he seems like he's in pain, but I don't really know for sure. His fever kept getting higher and higher, and I'm just afraid something is really wrong with him."

"His fever is 103.4," Lindsay reported, quickly jotting it down as she moved on. Micah tried to push her hands away, but at that point he was too weak to put up a good fight. Lindsay picked him up and tried to look into his eyes and ears, even though he couldn't hold still.

"I'm going to talk to the on-call doctor," she said, handing the baby back to Blaine. "It shouldn't take long."

"Thanks," Blaine mumbled. He couldn't help but hear the urgency in her voice, and as soon as she left, his phone began to ring. Kurt.

"Blaine? Where are you? Are you at the hospital? Is he okay?" His husband rattled off a thousand questions before Blaine could get a word in.

"We're in the emergency room right now," Blaine informed him. "The nurse just left, and we're waiting for her to talk to the doctor. His fever's kind of high, but they'll be able to bring it down. I think he's just really tired at this point, but he's too uncomfortable to sleep. It's probably just a bug, but I couldn't just let him cry all night."

"I'm coming home."

"What? Kurt, no, it's not that bad. We'll probably be back home in just a couple of hours," Blaine tried to protest. "I'll call you once the doctor sees him. Even if they thinks it's anything to be concerned about, then I can handle it."

He didn't trust his own words at all, but Blaine didn't want Kurt to just give up on his trip.

"I shouldn't have left for so long," his husband went on. "Five days is too long for a fifteen-month old. Do you promise you'll call me as soon as you hear from the doctor?"

"Yes," Blaine agreed. "I'll let you know what they say first thing. Try to get some sleep, though. You need to stay in Chicago."

He heard Kurt sniffle over the line. "I'll see. Just take good care of him."

"I will," Blaine promised. "I'll talk to you soon."

Hanging up was hard, because Blaine knew how scared Kurt was, and Kurt was hundreds of miles away, unable to help.

The nurse returned several minutes later with the doctor, a woman Blaine didn't know at all.

"I'm Dr. Hunter," she introduced herself, shaking Blaine's hand. She was older, so Blaine trusted her judgment. "This must be Micah, hm? Lindsay showed me his chart. Mr. Anderson, based on his symptoms and high fever, it's safe to assume that your son has meningitis. Of course, we don't know that for sure, but it's better to be safe than sorry."

Blaine had been afraid of that. It was the reason he didn't wait around at home- when babies got meningitis, it was never a good thing.

"So do you have to do the…" He didn't want to say it out loud. It was too painful to think about, especially for his own child.

"Yes, we'll go ahead with the lumbar puncture and take a blood sample. Once that's over with we can go ahead and admit him and start him on a round of antibiotics. If it is meningitis, it's crucial to not waste any time. Lindsay has some paperwork for you to sign, and then we can go ahead with the procedure. Would you like to stay in here with him or wait outside?"

Blaine didn't know if he would be able to watch them do that to his son, his baby. He knew he would feel horrible if he left, though.

"I'll stay," he agreed nervously, looking down at his son as he sucked his thumb idly. He signed the forms and watched everything take place, now in the role of the parent instead of the doctor.

Blaine knew how uncomfortable the spinal tap would be. He had never seen one done on a baby before, but knew it couldn't be pretty. The nurse tugged off Micah's pajamas and dressed him in a little baby hospital gown, which was both cute and sad at the same time. Blaine held his little hand, because he knew Micah had to be so confused as to what was going on at that point.

"No," he whined, shaking his head when they tried to get him to curl up on his side. As much as he had cried that night, Blaine still couldn't bear to see it when tears sprang to his eyes.

"The actual procedure itself should take no more than five minutes or so," the doctor explained to Blaine. "Especially in a little guy like him. You just try to hold him still; that's the most important part."

Blaine nodded, still focused on keeping Micah calm. He knew Kurt was going to have a cow when he told him what the doctors had done, but at least it would give them answers.

Blaine just prayed that it wasn't meningitis. _Anything but that._ It was such an aggressive sickness, and required so many antibiotics.

He was brought back to reality as Micah started to cry relentlessly once they began. Blaine held him still with both hands and tried not to get emotional himself. After working in the hospital for two years, Blaine was able to work through the hardest and most heartbreaking cases without missing a beat, but seeing his own baby in that amount of pain was one of the worst things in the world. Being a parent, even though Blaine knew he wasn't a very good one, changed his entire perspective.

"It's okay," he said, over and over and over again to both Micah and himself. "It's okay, it's okay."

And then the next thing he knew, it was over. It took Blaine longer to calm down from the experience than Micah himself, but they weren't done yet. The nurse let Blaine hold him while she took some blood, and even though it took longer, Micah was too tired by that point to try to fight.

After that, things seemed to settle down, but it was all still moving too fast for Blaine. He needed to call Kurt, but never really got a chance until about an hour later, when they had moved Micah to a different room and he had fallen asleep from some medicine they gave him, and no doctors or nurses were bothering them.

He tried to explain what was going on the best he could to his husband, but Kurt was too worried to comprehend his words properly. Kurt insisted on coming home, and Blaine knew there was little he could do to change his decision.

"I'm sure there's plenty of flights to New York," Kurt said. "I can be there in just a few hours. Let me know if they say anything else, please?"

Blaine heard his voice breaking, and he knew it was just as frustrating for Kurt to be so far away, even though Blaine was right there, but unable to help their son feel better.

He found himself counting down the hours until Kurt would make it back. Blaine was grateful Micah had fallen asleep, but couldn't help but blame himself for being in the hospital in the first place.

The doctor returned a few hours later, only to confirm the diagnosis of meningitis and load the baby up with even more antibiotics. Blaine had to deal with Micah's incessant crying for almost an entire hour once he was woken up, which only made everything seem worse. It was impossible to tell what he wanted, or if he was just worn out.

Kurt called from the airport, two and a half hours later. He was just about to board, thanks to some strings that Vogue was able to pull to get him on the next flight. Blaine explained to him what the doctor had said, and even though it sounded like Kurt was about to have a full-blown panic attack, Blaine did his best to reassure him, even if he couldn't fully convince himself.

The next few hours were some of the hardest out of the whole night. Blaine was worn out from being awake for over twenty-four hours, the baby still wouldn't settle, which frustrated him even more and made him just feel guiltier, and Kurt couldn't come home sooner.

Blaine dozed off with Micah in his arms, and missed his husband's phone call. But the moment he finally arrived, it was like everything was better. Kurt picked his son up, and he quieted down within several seconds. It felt like a huge weight had been lifted off of Blaine's shoulders.

"Did he sleep at all?" Kurt asked, sitting down in the second chair and fussing over Micah as he tried to get upset again.

"Just… just a little," Blaine said, and yawned. "He's mostly just cried. They gave him something to relax him, but it didn't do much."

Kurt reached over and squeezed Blaine's arm. "You should go home and sleep. I can stay with him while you rest. Have they said anything about when he can be discharged?"

"The doctor was just concerned with getting him started on the antibiotics. She said it was good that I brought him in early. He was really sick when we came in, though. Normal meningitis patients can be in the hospital for weeks, so I guess it just depends on how quickly he gets better. His fever's still pretty high, though."

Blaine watched as Kurt held Micah closer. Somehow he had managed to get him to fall asleep in just the few minutes he had been holding him. Blaine was used to seeing meningitis and much worse in the emergency room, but he knew Kurt was terrified for their son. They both were. Blaine understood the severity of the illness, and it broke his heart to watch Micah suffer like that.

"I'm just so sorry this happened," Blaine finally spoke up, after several minutes of silence. Micah was normally so healthy, only coming down with the occasional cold or ear infection. Never in a thousand years could either of them imagine him like this.

"It's not your fault," Kurt told him, shifting Micah in his lap so he could better face Blaine in the chair. "If I were alone with him, I wouldn't have known when to take him to the emergency room. You just doubt yourself too much, Blaine. You're a great parent, and we both love you to death. You couldn't have done anything to keep him from getting sick. You did everything just right, no matter what you believe."

Blaine looked down at the floor, his cheeks hot. It was embarrassing for him to have been a dad for over a year and still doubting his every move, especially after Micah got sick. He not only felt like a lousy father, but also a terrible doctor. If he couldn't meet the needs of his own son, how was he expected to work in the emergency room full time?"

Kurt could sense his insecurity. "You should just go home and get some sleep. Come back in a few hours once you're not as tired. Maybe bring a few of his toys? He might feel up to playing later."

Blaine didn't want to just leave Kurt, though. He had to go through a sleepless night _and_ a flight back to New York. He was the one who needed to go home.

"It's okay," he mumbled. "I'll just close my eyes for a few minutes." Blaine laid his head back against the wall and shut his eyes, slowly able to relax. It wasn't ideal, but at least he didn't have to leave his family. Besides, he had slept in worse places. It was worth it for Kurt and Micah.

It felt like just seconds later that he woke up to the sound of crying. Blaine jerked awake, rubbing his eyes as he tried to take in what was happening. Kurt was desperately trying to shush Micah as he cried miserably. Blaine rubbed at his temples; his lack of sleep combined with the crying was quickly forming a headache.

"What happened?" he asked, clearing his throat.

"Oh, you're awake! The nurse came in about an hour ago to try to get him to eat," Kurt explained, talking a mile a minute. "He couldn't keep anything down, though, and he hasn't really been able to relax since then."

Blaine sat up and looked down as his son laid in Kurt's arms, tears pouring down his flushed face. When Micah saw Blaine, he instantly reached up his arms and tried to sit up. Blaine was surprised; Micah had never specifically asked for Blaine to hold him before.

Kurt handed him over before Blaine could react or say anything, and he tried to hold him gently, careful not to mess with his IV tube. The baby settled in Blaine's arms, and he wrapped his tiny hand around Blaine's fingers.

"See?" Kurt pointed out. "See how much he loves you?"

Blaine couldn't help but smile a little. Micah stuck his thumb back in his mouth and seemed to relax quickly. Blaine was content to just hold him for however long he wanted, because then at least he wasn't causing any harm.

"I guess so," he hesitantly agreed. He just held his son closer, staring down at him as he unsuccessfully fought sleep. "I'm glad you came home," he confessed to Kurt. "I know your trip was big, but I couldn't have done this without you."

Kurt leaned over to kiss him for the first time in two days. "You did just fine by yourself, though. You're a lot better with him than you think. I wouldn't trust him with anyone but you while I was out of town."

That made Blaine feel better, to know that Kurt had faith in him, even when he himself felt like he wasn't doing a good enough job. For the past year he had felt disconnected from his son, and even Kurt, too, to some degree. He never imagined something as serious as meningitis would make him realize that he _was_ meant to be a dad. No matter what he believed, that was always going to be the truth.

And as insecure as Blaine had felt in his abilities to properly take care of a baby, he didn't feel nearly as nervous anymore, now that Kurt was there to help and Micah actually _wanted_ Blaine, unlike all those other times. It was all reassuring to him, and Blaine was content to sit there and hold him until the end of time, as long as it meant he could finally feel like a dad.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Daddy Klaine is probably one of my favorite things to write, and I got the idea for this a few days ago, so I couldn't resist! Let me know how you liked it, since I wrote it in about a 12 hour span and then took 3 days to edit it. Thanks for all the positive response to my new story, as well. I have the best readers!


End file.
